Un encuentro inesperado
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: Una segunda oportunidad le brindaba la vida, para ser feliz y ella ¿estaba dispuesta a aceptarla?


**Bienvenidos a el nuevo proyecto que hice una tarde con una amiga de mi cole, espero sea su agrado y dejen sus comentarios si les gusta o les molesta algo :3**

* * *

Estaba segura que nuevamente se había detenido a mirar al joven frente a ella.

Sus rosados cabellos y, bastantes apetecibles hacían juego con su hermosa, resplandeciente y adorable sonrisa. Los pasos de ambos eran acompasados, sin embargo él estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para notar su inquisidora mirada.

Ella sin duda alguna estaba nerviosa pues era la primera vez en sus flamantes 17 años que sentía que si no parecía una completa psicópata observándole, su vida no estaría completa, pero inevitablemente también conocía los sentimientos de aquel joven…no la amaba y nunca lo haría.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta era simple, él pasaba su tiempo entre obligaciones, ayudar a su pueblo y finalmente a él mismo…carecía de tiempo para el amor.

Y para ella.

Pero a pesar de los constantes rechazos, ella no optaría por rendirse, no podía; Era la chica más persistente de todo Aaa, Fiona, la humana.

Por lo que decidió empezar a mover sus fichas.

-Príncipe Gumball…l-le gustaría dar un paseo-Tanteó de manera dubitativa.

-Claro, debe ser bastante bueno.

No la había rechazado, ese era un gran inicio para ella. De seguro este día su suerte empezaría a brillar.

Y de qué manera.

Pasearon un determinado tiempo, pues la lluvia les impidió el cruce al jardín.

-Qué molesta es la lluvia…-Meditó Fiona mientras daba un largo suspiro de resignación.

-Sabes Fiona, dicen que la lluvia alivia las penas, pero yo pienso lo contrario la lluvia se torna molesta cuando los seres nocturnos salen de paseo.

Ella se sorprendió pues Gumball mostraba una mueca de disgusto al hablar sobre ese tema… ¿Quiénes eran esos seres?

-Viejo…porque hablas ese tema un poco molesto-Comentó ella mientras sentía la punzada de intriga.

-No estoy molesto, es solo que…bueno existe alguien un tanto abrumador que solo se ve en estas condiciones climáticas.

Después de aquel paseo sus dudas se expandieron ¿Quiénes era ese ser oscuro?

Debía preguntarle a Cake.

Dio por hecho que bajo toda circunstancia sabría quién era aquel molesto ser.

Llegó a casa y subiendo rápidamente busco a Cake, pero no estaba.

No era de suponer con quien estaba.

-Porque es tan aburrido estar sola…-Susurró.

Quizás estos pensamientos disminuirían si comiera y viera una película, pero al ver que llovía a mayor cantidad, le emocionó la idea de salir afuera y refrescarse.

Bajó apresurada y salió fuera de casa. Las gotas mojaban su rostro, sin embargo se sentía tan feliz, en ese momento amaba la lluvia la paz que le traía era única.

Estaba sumamente concentrada en sonreír hasta que notó el sonido proveniente de un guitarra… ¿Quién se atrevía a tocar la guitarra afuera con semejante torrencial?

Sus cabellos húmedos giraron mientras sus oídos intentaron captar la presencia del guitarrista.

Estaba…en…en ¡El techo de su casa!

Ascendió a la velocidad que sus pies le daban mientras su aliento se enfriaba a causa del clima.

Se detuvo al llegar a su destino mientras contempló a su peor desgracia.

Bueno, eso último lo sabría con el tiempo.

Sus ojos se conectaron unos segundos a los carmesí de aquel atrayente chico.

No había que negarlo, era…cautivador empezando por el húmedo y oscuro cabello que caía cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro.

Su camisa de cuadros roja estaba mojada detallando el bien formado cuerpo del chico.

Su piel era de un tono extraño, verde… ¿Cómo?

Vestía un pantalón azul algo gastado y unas converse.

Subió la vista hasta su ladina y seductora sonrisa.

Como era posible que en segundos haya olvidado a el príncipe y todo su amor por él.

Su corazón bombeaba de manera violenta, prácticamente aturdiéndole la cabeza, es que acaso el estar demasiado tiempo fuera le había afectado de maneras irrevocables.

Su respiración era irregular, y no era por correr.

Abrió la boca repetidas veces y el resultado fue el mismo. Su voz no salía, estaba confundida, nunca le había pasado algo igual.

Él la miro divertido mientras cerró los ojos y seguía fundiéndose en su música.

-Bien, Fiona no piensas hablar…Cariño-Esa voz era completamente letal, seductoramente letal. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado mientras desvió la vista algo cohibida, trataba de no parecer una tímida por lo que decidió hablar.

-Y-yo… ¿C-COMO SABES MI NOMBRE?

-Bueno, querida sé muchas cosas-Comentó el joven mientras abría los ojos y sus dedos viajaban en las cuerdas-Sabes, deberías entrar a tu casa…no quieres resfriarte-Replicó divertido mientras reía levemente con su grave tono de voz.

-O-Oye viejo…no quieres pasar-Preguntó ella mientras se quitaba el gorro dejando su hermosa cabellera fuera de su cautiverio.

-Fi, me encantaría.

Ella sonrió mientras se encaminaban al interior de su casa, le invitó con la mano a que se sentara en el sofá.

-Bueno, estaba por ver una película.

Debía invitar a un completo desconocido, que en su primer encuentro no solo la había cautivado, sino que además de eso él le daba un mal presentimiento.

¡Por Glob, ese chico sabía su nombre!, pero no podía ser descortés, entonces ¿Qué hacer?

Optó por su primera opción y decidió hablar.

-¿Quieres verla c-conmigo?-O eso sonaba cursi y completamente aburrido para una chica aventurera que "le gustaba el dulce príncipe".

-Supongo que puedo aceptar tu oferta.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Después de un lapso, la película estaba en su nudo, o sea la parte más importante…si el joven resultaba sobrevivir al monstro computarizado que lo asechaba en la noche.

-Por favor…sálvenme-Hablaba asustado el protagonista de nombre Luis mientras corría, pero a los pocos segundos se cayó.

Se escuchó de entre las sombras un pequeño gruñido terrorífico anunciando la aparición del antagonista.

Fiona respiraba entrecortadamente, sus dedos algo nerviosos se juntaban entre sí mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de estar algo preocupada.

Apretó el cojín pues venía la parte que menos deseaba ver. El terror de escapar.

Estaba demasiado concentrada como para notar la repentina desaparición de su acompañante.

Los gritos acompañaron la escena mientras la abominación se acercaba lentamente.

-Luis…corre...c-corre-Comento eufórica al tiempo que estrujaba al pobre cojín.

Los pasos acompañaban el sonido oscuro de la película, se acercaba entre las sombras casi podía jurar escucharlo como si en verdad sucediera.

Uno…Luis lloraba mientras tomaba con fuerza el cuchillo que reposaba en el suelo.

Dos…las sombras acompañaban el crujir de las ramas de los árboles de la escena.

Y…y.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaa!

-¡ahhhhhhhh!-Gritó asustada Fiona.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras colocaba sus manos en sus oídos…El monstro había venido por ella.

Espero el fin, pero se detuvo al cabo de unos segundos, por la simple razón de escuchar una sonora carcajada por parte…de…él.

-Debiste haber viso tu rostro jajajajaajaj-Otra vez su odiosa risa hacía presencia.

-¿C-COMO TE ATREVEZ?-Estaba enojada, eso ni dudarlo.

Él en cambio tomaba su estomagó evitando el dolor de tanto reír.

-ya, ya conejita no te exasperes, además necesitaba matar tiempo-Comento mientras flotaba suavemente sentándose en el sillón.

Tardó unos minutos en comprender la magnitud de lo sucedido… ¿Aquel sujeto levitaba?

Sus pupilas se abrieron y tomo su espada mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente.

-¡No eres humano!

-Lograste notarlo Fi-Sonrió a gusto mientras tomaba su guitarra.

-P-pero… ¿Qué eres entonces?

-Un vampiro y, no cualquiera soy el rey vampiro mi hermosa Fiona-Sus ojos carmesí demostraban diversión.

-¡Piensas matarme!

-no

-entonces…-Susurró dubitativa.

-Solo estaba aburrido, decidí pasear un rato y me topé con la…linda heroína de Aaa.-Meditó unos segundos-Me invitaste un película y, tome eso como matar tiempo.

-Viejo…seamos amigos entonces, sino quieres matarme, no me caes tan mal; acepta mi propuesta-Su sonrisa se había tornada radiante mientras le tendía la mano a modo de propuesta.

-y…-tomo su mano mientras tiró con fuerza de ella, logrando de esta forma que ella quedara a centímetros de él.-Fi ¿No podemos ser algo más?

Ella se sonrojo con fuerza a tal punto de darle envidia a los tomates. Intento desviar la mirada, pero no podía…por algún motivo no quería dejar de mirar aquellos intensos y seductores rubíes.

Por primera vez en la vida deseaba dejarse guiar por su instintos y así olvidar a aquel que tanto daño le había hecho, pues a pesar de salir con ella al parque, le dejó en claro la amistad que era barrera en ese amor de ella.

-Gumball…-Susurró mientras divagó en sus memorias.

-No sabía que te interesaba el chicle con patas-Comentó el de manera seria. Esta vez su iris carmesí brillaba en señal de molestia.

-No es lo que piensas, es solo que él nunca me vera como quiero…-Los ojos se cristalizaron, deseaba llorar, desahogar su pena…y, así lo hizo.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el cap de hoy, en lo personal soy fanática de las oportunidades que te da la vida para recuperarte. Espero les haya gustada pues puse mi corazón en tinta para ustedes que son los receptores de los mensaje **

**Nos leemos :3**


End file.
